(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rain canopy apparatus for a stroller, and more particularly to which its canopy can be scrolled and stored into an accommodation pipe clamping by both ends at both side bars of the stroller, for easy carrying and convenient operation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a family with infant or kids, it is quite common to see people using a foldable stroller to carry his/her infant and kids while walking or shopping.
As the usage of the stroller increases, the reachable region of the stroller becomes wider in both indoors and outdoors. While moving the stroller outdoors, the weather condition is one of the problems needing delicate considerations. In a previous design, a movable head cover is used to shield from sunshine, and a transparent waterproof full cover upon the whole stroller is used to protect from the rain and wind. Though the full cover can prevent the kid in the stroller from the rain and the wind, yet the controllability of the stroller is substantially degraded for the controlling top horizontal bar of the stroller is almost blocked by the full cover. Even the top horizontal bar is still accessible by holding both the bar and the flexible cover simultaneously, slipping might happen to the holding due to the rain fallen on the smooth surface of the full cover. Such a design greatly jeopardizes the controllability and the usage of the stroller. In addition, the cover in the art is usually not integrated onto the stroller frames, which makes the additional carrying of the cover necessary. Particularly, the cover is usually stored in the stroller. However, such an job can be too tedious for some people to remember doing so. Even some people get used to put a folded cover inside a package of the stroller so that the carrying problem of the cover can be resolved, yet the folded cover as like a rain suit is hard to be folded well so that the folded profile and the respective volume might be far from an optimal profile and a minimum volume. As a result, saving space becomes a target unachievable regarding carrying a stroller cover. Further more, in case of a wet cover, it is obvious that storing the folded wet cover in the stroller is not good to the infant or kids in the stroller. In addition, if a stroller does not have a package, to carry a wet cover indoors all the time is not only a burden to people himself/herself, but also introduce unhappiness to other people.